Lies
by ettakirppu34
Summary: If your life was nothing but a lie would you risk your life to find the truth and your past.This story in future chapters will contain Yachiru on candy and coffee and some of the women of bleach breaking and entering : this is my first story so please review
1. Prologe: Lies

**_Disclamer: I do not own bleach _**

* * *

_What would you do if the whole world was fake? If everything you knew was nothing more than a lie. If truth never existed and lies was the only thing that surrounded your chaotic realm. Would you risk your life to find truth or would you continue to live in a world of sin, vice, and lies? A world that was stable as a house of cards, easily bought down a single word of truth or an act of compassion. _

_Chaos and order, one cannot exist without the other the same for good and evil, one defines the other. Without one, the other could not exist; heaven does not exist without hell. If there is one there is an opposite of it, is there not? A world brimming with corruption must have a speck of honesty or virtue within. _

_Would truth survive if it whispered in the wake of sin? _

_If it did would sin disappear? Would it allow truth to shine as bright as the sun on a clear summer's day?_

_As they say good will conquer evil, so truth will conquer lies. _


	2. Revelations

I do not own bleach or any of its charcters no matter how much I want to.

Thanks to all who reviewed my story.

Shakkaho3000: thank you for all your help

Mirgonus: thank you for the review

Lol Warrior: Thank you for you like the story, Im not sure about IsanexUnohana romance. But I will let you know if I change my mind.

Half of the equation: thank you for the review

Any Ideas for future chapters like be greatly accpected.

* * *

A light sprinkle of cold rain fell down upon the soul society, inside the forth division it was quite as no one had been injured during training.

Isane lay in her room moping around; her mother had come to visited her yesterday, which didn't go very well. Her mother was a wonderful woman, loved everyone and everything.

She had simply asked her mother about why she called her Isane and about her younger sister, which opened a can of worms.

"To put it simply, you are my niece not my daughter, I called you Isane because I had to change your name. Kiyone is your sister, I never lied about that. Your mother died in labour with Kiyone, I named her and had your name changed including last name," this woman bowed her head.

Isane had to process the information.

"What is my name?" Isane glared at her.

"Nintai. I gave you a last name, both you and Kiyone had been abandoned in the Rukongai District. I could not leave you two to fend for yourselves," Isane stormed off.

She couldn't check birth and death records so she went to see the woman she trusted.

Walking slowly she reached captain Unohana's office but stopped as she heard voices.

"What did you tell her?" Unohana spoke kindly.

"That she is my niece," her so called mother gently replied.

"But she isn't," that was captain Ukitake.

"We all know that, but she isn't Saya's daughter either," captain Soi Fon tried to speak softly.

"What did you tell her about Kiyone?" that was captain Kyoraku speaking for once seriously.

"That they were sisters, which is not lying they are," Saya spoke politely.

"Did you tell her anything else?" captain Karachi hissed.

"I told her that I changed her name so she is trying to find it though I think I confused her by saying Nintai, she thinks it's her name," Saya sighed.

"Well it isn't, so she is on a wild goose chase," captain Hitsugaya injected.

"She's going to want help finding out her identity," captain Komamura barked.

"I won't help her," captain Kuchiki spoke with dignity.

"I have no interest with who she is nor do I know, she is a mouse that is great at healing," Zaraki seemed to laze around the office.

"No one is helping Isane, just act normal and if she seems off, pry and tell her that Saya was just joking because she was leaving and wanted Isane to forget about her," the head captain thumbed his cane on the floor.

Isane sneak away before she could be caught and returned to her room.

There she still was staring at the ceiling wandering who she really was.


	3. Faking Life

She had spent her life being lied to by the people she trusted and respected. Her past was a mystery as well as her name and identity. Kiyone may or not be her sister; she could be another lie by the people she knows. After all they look nothing alike and it is easy to raise a baby to believe that she is the younger sister, and the so call mother was her real parent.

Isane was lost in her thoughts as she wandered around her division looking for captain Unohana. With 'pure' luck Unohana found her waiting to be quizzed about yesterday's events.

"Morning captain," Isane smiled at the beautiful woman.

"Morning Isane," she was still waiting for the questions to begin.

"I was going to carry out the stock take of the medical store room, it hasn't been done for awhile," Isane smiled at her.

"Sure, do you want any help?" Unohana tried to study her carefully, just to see how she was acting.

"I can do it by myself, it will be nice to do some work," all she wanted to do was be alone for awhile.

"I will help you," her smile said it all, no is not an answer.

Isane allowed her loving captain to lead the way that never changed. She would forever be in her shadow; fate had decided that was how it was meant to be.

Through the corner of her eye Unohana still observed the young girl's behaviour. Her right hand was clenched in a fist and her left hand was tapping the side of her leg. She was nervous and worried about something.

"Isane, always remember this no matter what happens, always obey orders even if they seem wrong to you," she did not face Isane.

"I know," Isane knew that she was right.

"But Thank you for reminding me," Isane gave her a smile in the slim hope that she would buy it.

Isane could not believe that she had fooled this woman so easily.


	4. Fooling

I do not own bleach or singing hamsters

* * *

Letting out a sigh as she walked down the dusty streets of the soul society, Isane attempted to think about her current situation. Somehow she had managed to fool one captain; all that was left to do was to fool all the others. Smiling, Isane headed to the Thirteenth division, captain Ukitake was an easy person to trick.

Walking in she glared down the male members of the thirteenth division, her younger sister Kiyone was their third seat.

"Kiyone," Isane raised her voice hoping everyone present could hear her voice.

Unknown to Isane, all the captains had gathered in Ukitake's office.

"How did Isane know we were here?" everyone in the room froze.

"It's alright, I know why's she's here," Ukitake's calm, joking manner made everyone relax.

"Kiyone late again Isane," he exited the office and joined her.

"Sorry captain Ukitake if I disturbed you, Kiyone is becoming such a slacker," Isane greeted him with a smile.

"Your weekly lunch date," he would never ask her out right.

"Yep, it's her turn to pick where to eat. You could take up our offer and join us for lunch, I would ask captain Unohana but I'm afraid she would bite my head off," Isane rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sure she wouldn't," he gestured that they sit on the veranda.

"If there is something bothering you, you can tell me," don't pry into her life a voice in his mind whispered.

"Yes, has anyone been paying close attention to Kiyone, spending a lot of time with her or maybe finding accuses to talk to her?" Isane looked at him.

"Wondering if she has a boyfriend Isane," Ukitake laughed.

"I know it's funny but if she has one, I want to grill him before things get to far, so I can tell Saya to give him a piece of her mind," Isane cracked her knuckles.

"I'm sure you will, you're a great sister to Kiyone," it wasn't a lie.

"She's a handful, you always have to watch her," Isane loved her even if she wasn't her biological sister.

"When she was younger, Kiyone can look after herself," he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose you're right but that's not going to stop me," Isane was determined to save her sister.

"Isane," Kiyone yelled while waving.

"Hey, you're running late again," Isane stood up.

"I know, sorry are you ready to go," Kiyone rubbed the back of her head.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer to go to lunch," captain Ukitake rose to his feet.

"I'll fetch Sentaro before he sulks about not coming," Kiyone ran off again.

"So maybe I should talk to him," Isane gave an evil look Kiyone's direction.

"Those two would kill each other Isane," the image of those two getting into a fist fight came to mind.

"You're right but they do say that opposites to attract," Both him and Isane began to laugh.

"Should one ask what you two are laughing about," Kiyone ran up to them with Sentaro in tow.

"Let's be going then," captain Ukitake led the way of the grounds.

Watching out the corner of his eye, Ukitake observed Kiyone ranting to Isane and Sentaro hiding beside Isane avoiding Kiyone's jabs into his ribs.

Isane seemed fine to him, playing mediator between Sentaro and Kiyone like always.

"Help me," Isane was breaking the two three year olds apart.

All he could do was shake his head before lending aid to the squabbling pair.


	5. Piece of cake

I do not own bleach, if I did Unohana and Isane would have more lines

* * *

Convincing captain Ukitake had been a piece of cake, captain Unohana would need content proof of Isane still living in complete ignorance, the truth never before her.

Isane still had to convince the remaining captains:

Soi Fon - didn't have much contact, no need to engage at all

Kuchiki - a noble man, had polite conversation at times but nothing more

Komamura - kind and friendly, someone who would notice behaviour as she thought him a close friend.

Kyoraku - a clever man who neglected his duties and was always drunk to fool others into thinking he is a fool.

Hitsugaya - a child, someone who did care about her work performance.

Zaraki - grumbled rather than talked to her but Yachiru would tell him that she was acting weird and would tell captain Unohana

Kurashiki - avoid at all cost, nothing strange about that

Captain Shunsui it would next, he might be clever but so was she. Wandering towards squad eights grounds Isane had already concocted a devilish plan to deceive everyone at once.

"Isane," Nanao called out to her.

"Nanao," Isane valued Nanao's advice and counsel.

"What brings you to our division today? I wasn't aware of any medical emergencies," Nanao worked until she dropped and never really had spare time.

"I want your advice on a matter," Isane wanted her attention.

"Sure, my door is always open for you," Nanao smiled at her tiredly.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" Isane rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, just less of it," Nanao brushed her hand off.

"I was wandering if you could do me a favour?" Isane hoped she would.

Shunsui came around the corner just in time to here Isane's question.

"Sure what do you want me to do?" Isane rarely asked her to do anything.

"Could maybe you drop to Rangiku that I want to go out for my birthday next week but I'm unsure who to invite. Knowing Rangiku she would be able to find people," Isane hated asking people to go places with her.

"Gladly, I have no trouble doing that for you. Trust me you're going to regret this, the entire soul society will be invited by the end of the day," Nanao managed to laugh, the first time in days.

Shunsui listened closely, Isane was having a party meaning he had to bring a lot of sake, his lucky day.

"Hey ladies," he joined them.

"Captain where have you been?" Nanao went into full rant mode.

"Now now Nanao, no need to get angry," Shunsui threw his arms in front of himself.

"I'll leave you to your scolding," Isane covered her mouth to muffle her laugh.

"Isane may I have a word with you before you take your leave?" he tipped his hat but his tone was serious.

"Sure," Isane stopped laughing, becoming concerned about his attention.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little down," Nanao too agreed with this observation.

"I'm just worried about something," Isane tried to dismiss them.

"You can tell us, if it's weighing you down you should get it off your chest," Shunsui wanted to know what was on her mind.

After everything Saya told her, Isane was probably doubting everything and everyone around her.

"I'm worried about captain Unohana," Isane wasn't lying, it just wasn't the entire truth.

"Captain Unohana? I haven't noticed anything strange but with Unohana who can really tell?" even to him, she was a woman of mystery.

"She's been disappearing for hours at a time, I can never find her when I need her to treat wounded patients and I have been doing her patient rounds because she hasn't been doing them," Isane was stressed out her mind.

"Captain Unohana is neglecting her duties, this is serious, if it was this squad it wouldn't matter at all but for squad four this is a matter for concern," Nanao couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I know there was an emergency meeting the other the day, maybe something is troubling her. I suggest voicing your concerns to her, gently of course. Confront her in her office, it's out the way so no one will walk in if an argument starts," he made sure Isane understood.

"If you're confronting captain Unohana be careful with how you phrase things to her. Don't tell her that she is neglecting her duties, just say to realised that she missed her rounds and that you covered for her. Don't demand to know where she is disappearing to that would probably start a fight," Nanao could see captain Unohana throwing Isane out her office.

"Captain Unohana doesn't lose her temper but that doesn't mean she doesn't scare me. There isn't any point in talking to her, it's not like she'll listen to me," Isane hung her head.

"That's not true Isane, ask to talk to her, she isn't going to bite," now he was lying.

"She gave you a black eye, but if you say so, I would like so red roses placed in my coffin and Kiyone can have everything in my room," Isane might as well give them her last will and testament.

"I'll remember, enjoy the rest of your day," Nanao took hold of her captain and began to yell at him.

Walking about to squad four Isane smiled at herself. those two believed her lies, though captain Unohana was gone for hours and not doing her rounds, Isane knew where she was and knew what she was doing.

There is no need to talk to her but Shunsui would check up on her or ask Unohana what they discussed. This is one discussion she would enjoy, holding the upper hand for the first time in her life.


	6. Lying through your teeth

I do not own bleach, I think the entire world knows that!

* * *

Inhaling deeply Isane raised her shaking hand to captain Unohana's office door.

"You can enter Isane," Unohana asked her vice-captains quite knocks.

Sliding the door open Isane bowed to her before entering and closing the wooden door behind her.

"What can I do for you Isane?" Unohana smiled at her favourite vice-captain.

"I wish to have a word with you if I may?" Isane knew she was treading on extremely thin ice.

"Of course, there's nothing to be nervous about, have a seat," Unohana would not frighten the girl away if she could.

"May I speak frankly?" Isane couldn't phrase what she wished to say politely.

"This can't be too good if you are afraid to speak to me," Unohana rose to her feet and pulled her chair beside Isane's.

"You can speak your mind to me, you know I will always listen to your problems," Isane managed to smile.

"If I don't say it now I will lose my nerve completely," Isane inhaled before continuing.

"I'm really concerned about you. I can never find you when there has been an emergency and I really needed your help. I know it's not my place to ask, I do not wish to know where you were but your absence is effecting the running of the division," Isane cringed waiting to be hit and yelled at.

Unohana's face turned to one of shock before her mask returned. Her secret meetings with the other captains were worrying her beloved vice-captain already.

"It's nothing to worry about Isane, my duties as a captain require me to do work outside the division. It has not escaped my attention that you have been picking up my work load in my absence. I thank you for doing this without instructions. You need not concern yourself, if you can't find me send a hell butterfly to find me from now on," Unohana rested her small hand under Isane's chin lifting her head up to meet her gaze.

Relief washed over Isane's face colour returning to her cheeks.

"Now let's begin our rounds," Unohana rose to her feet and gestured that Isane led the way.

"Thank you for hearing me out," Isane bowed again.

"You're always welcome to discuss anything on your mind Isane, now let's return to work," Isane smiled at the gesture.

"Someone gave you a little shove to see me today did they?" she knew Isane needed a push from time to time.

"Nanao and captain Kyoraku," Isane ratted them out in a heartbeat.

"Why were you at squad eight today?" Isane may have been friends with Nanao and captain Kyoraku but she didn't normally bother people during working hours.

"I wanted Nanao to do me a favour," Isane really didn't want to elaborate on the matter but this would cause captain Unohana to watch her even closer.

"I wanted her to ask Rangiku to plan my birthday party, it seemed safer that way so there would be a voice of reason to hold Rangiku back from turning it into a drinking contest," Isane remembered Rangiku's birthday party well.

"Yes, it is your birthday next week isn't, you a little too trusting to allow Rangiku to organise your party. I would have been happy to make arrangements if I knew you were having problems," Unohana smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"I didn't want to trouble you besides I have no idea who to invite," lying wasn't hard when most of it was the truth.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people that will come," it was refreshing to have a discussion with Isane.

Isane smiled, lying through her teeth was easier then she thought, though lying was a bad habit and one skill she was going to perfect in order to find the truth.

* * *

Please review, my inbox is lonely without them


	7. Birthday surprise

I do not own bleach.

I would like to thank all those how review and follow my story. I'm trying extra hard to write longer chapters and update more often.

* * *

Captain Unohana headed back to her office after treating one of the most stubborn people in the soul society, Captain Zaraki. It was just after four, she had around two hours before Isane's birthday party.

Coming to her office door her keen hearing alerted her to a presence in side. Opening the door as quietly as possible as to not alert the other person to her presence. The sight before her made her smile after such a long day.

Paperwork was scattered across the floor, most of which was completed by her now sleeping vice-captain. Isane was curled up on the hard wooden floor, papers surrounding her from all sides. Her soft lilac hair clung to her cheeks, refusing to move.

silently shutting the door behind her, Unohana knelt beside her precious Isane. As cute as the image before her was and the temptation to leave her sleeping so peacefully was over ruled by the need to get her ready for her own party.

"Isane, Isane, it's time to wake up," her voice was soft and sweet to Isane's ears.

"C-captain," Isane's voice was quite and sleepy.

"That's right, you fell asleep in my office doing paperwork," Unohana helped her into a sitting position.

"Sorry about that, I'll finish them," Isane was almost back asleep.

"Why are you so tired today Isane? Your party is in two hours, it won't be much fun if you sleep through it," the motherly woman's smile warmed Isane's heart.

"No it wouldn't. I came to work and found I had no paperwork so I decided to help you with yours, but I think I made a mess of your office," Isane began to gather all the paperwork.

"I do not mind, but why did you find the need to do my paperwork?" Isane should never do paperwork that was never meant for her.

"I saw the amount of paperwork on your desk and decided to help, I only signed paperwork that I have clearance to read and sign off on," Isane rose to her feet, followed by Unohana.

"I see, let's tidy up and get ready to leave, no doubt Rangiku has already started drinking," Isane frowned at her statement.

Everything seemed a little off with her captain. Her behaviour was completely off, she was caring to much about her being asleep. Isane often helped with the paperwork, that had never been a problem, often her motherly captain thanked her for the assistance.

The captain's hands still held her in place, normally Unohana never made physical contact unless she had to and since her soft hands had not moved Isane was aware that something was terribly wrong.

"Captain, is something troubling you?" Isane rested her hand on her captains.

The sudden contact from Isane's rough, callused palm reminded her that her hand was still resting on Isane's back.

"You seem a little off today Isane, are you feeling dizzy or anything?" Unohana returned her hand back to her side.

"I'm just a little tired, I helped Hanataro this morning clean squad elevens training room. Everyone had been picking on him lately that he didn't want to go at all," Hanataro had been shaking so badly that one would think it was 20 below.

"Scared? I know every member of the fourth is afraid of the eleventh, but to refuse to work?" although scared out of their minds no one refused to work because of it.

"I treated Hanataro for a broken arm, three cracked ribs and bruises, all curtsey of the eleventh division," Isane hated how they treated Hanataro.

"Some hurt Hanataro and you failed to inform me," Unohana was disappointed that a matter this severe had not been brought to her attention.

"I'm sorry that I did not tell you that members of the eleventh division had physically assaulted Hanataro, but I respected Hanataro's wishes not to involve anyone else in the matter. As your vice-captain, I felt I could handle the matter without disturbing you, that's why you have a vice-captain, it's my job to deal with matters such as this," Isane bowed her head.

"I understand that it is your job, I see nothing wrong with you handling the matter but you will advise me of the situation. Now explain what has been happening," Isane took a seat as Unohana did the same, stepping over the scattered papers.

"I walked into Hanataro, he was in tears, clutching his right arm. I ushered him into a vacant treatment room and healed his wounds, I spent the next hour clamming him down. Hanataro cried the entire time, I didn't pry into the reason, I figured he would tell once he was feeling better," Isane waited for Unohana to absorb the information given so far.

"Hanataro, is the most bullied member of this division for some reason. It must have taken a lot of abuse to make him cry," hearing such news made her heart ache.

"I had to change my top afterwards from all the saliva he coughed on me. He fell asleep on my lap so I put him to bed in my quarters," the expression on Hanataro's face had been priceless when he woke in her bed.

"He was embarrassed to say the least at his behaviour towards me. I managed to persuade him to tell me what happened. I promised him to keep it between us and I would deal with the matter. Since he was scared I asked you the other day to have someone else take Hanataro's place but when you said no I was concerned about Hanataro's welfare. When I told him that he was assigned to clean squad eleven again he became physically ill," Isane didn't want to continued, it felt like she was betraying the only friend she had.

"Please continue Isane, you are not getting Hanataro or yourself in trouble," Unohana knew Isane wished to stop.

"Hanataro's entire body language changed drastically. All colour drained from his face, he began to tremble and sweat before collapsing to his knees and vomiting. I didn't get angry at him for his reaction, I escorted him back to his room and made him clean himself up and return to sleep. I cleaned the eleventh division training rooms instead of Hanataro," Isane fixed her eyes on her shoes.

"I see, tomorrow you can bring Hanataro to my office for a little discussion. He isn't in any trouble Isane, I want to help him. It's not healthy for him to become sick because of this, I will make sure Hanataro isn't assigned out of the fourth for a while. Now let's get ready to leave, the birthday girl can't be late for her own party," Unohana rose to her feet.

"Are you coming?" for all that she heard it sound as though her captain would be attending.

"Must you really ask, of course I am. You have not had a birthday party for quite some years, don't think for a moment that I would miss seeing you horrified at what Rangiku did to for your birthday," Isane raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Is there something you're not telling me," Isane was almost afraid to go.

"You'll see when you get there, remember Nanao was supervising the preparations as well," she gave Isane a kind smile before gesturing that she left.

Isane almost ran to her room, she had to get there before Rangiku started a drinking contest. The floor just outside her door was illuminated by light seeping through the bottom of her door. Meaning someone had been in there and left the light on or someone was still inside.

Not wasting a moment of time Isane slammed the door open finding her bedroom completely spotless. Someone had cleaned her entire room and put everything away.

"Someone had far too much time on their hands to do this," Isane closed the door behind her.

A plain light purple vase with a simple red rose sat on her night stand. Beside it was a simple piece of white paper folded in half.

Thank you for all your help. Sorry for forcing you to work so hard on your birthday. Please consider my cleaning of your room a present. Hanataro.

Isane smiled, only he would clean her pig pen, a practical gift since she had neglected to do so for a few months. Giving Hanataro a hug would not begin to thank him enough for cleaning.

On her bed sat a plain white box with a purple note tied to it by a ribbon.

Wear this to the party tonight

The note was unsigned but Isane knew the hand writing.

"Why is captain Kuchiki sending me a present, more importantly, what the hell was he doing in my room," Isane could believe the amount of people that had been in and out of her room today.

Untying the ribbon, Isane opened the lid and saw the most beautiful gift ever.

"Maybe this party isn't going to be that bad," Isane smiled to herself.

* * *

I did have both letters in different writing styles but I couldn't use them on fanfiction


	8. A night to remember I

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story.

This is part one of two, please forgive me for this in advance, I got carried away while writting about Isane's birthday party.

I don't own bleach, I wish I did though

* * *

Walking in the cool breeze towards squad ten, Isane attempted in vain to stay hidden in the shadows of the night.

"Isane, I can see you hiding there," this voice belonged a certain captain.

"Captain Soi Fon," Isane jumped around to face the woman.

What greeted Isane was a complete shock. The petite captain's normal stealth force uniform was replaced by a flowing raven black Kimono, adorned by mini golden butterflies. Her hair was placed in a single lose bun, held up by glossy black ribbons.

"You look wonderful," Isane couldn't believe her eyes.

"Thank you, now let's get a good look at you. I want to see you how you look in it," Isane sighed before coming out into the light.

Captain Kuchiki had given her a light purple silk kimono. Dark purple flowers with a silver out line covered the beautiful material.

"You look good, only let me retie your sash," Soi Fon smiled gesturing to the offending material.

"It's difficult to tie the stupid thing from the back," Isane hated dressing up.

"That's why I'm tying it for you," Soi Fon shook her head.

"Why has everyone dressed up?" Isane couldn't think of any reason.

"You'll see when you get there, now try to keep your clothes clean and neat," the small captain was acting way to kind.

"I will try my best, I'm amazed that captain Kuchiki managed to find something this nice for me," Isane was a tall woman.

"He had a little help, Captain Unohana and I did have fun shopping. Captain Kuchiki may have bought it but we had to find it for him. A male captain really shouldn't be shopping for women's clothing should he," Soi Fon smiled, a rarity.

Isane was starting to panic, this women couldn't be nice.

"Stop panicking I too have to ability to be kind, I just don't show it all the time. Now let's hurry along, your party is going to start without you," Soi Fon took off forcing Isane to sprint after her.

"I'm going to fall over if we keep running," Isane stopped walking.

"Okay, we'll stop running, just so you don't trip," Soi Fon slowed down.

It took a few minutes to reach the division, upon arrival Isane noticed how everything was out of place. Red paper lanterns aligned the walls and trees. The courtyard was packed full of people, all dressed in kimono's.

"It's too late to go home isn't it?" Isane hated parties especially her own.

"Move it Isane, there's no escaping," Soi Fon pushed her to the gates.

"Isane," a small pink blur came running towards her.

"Yachiru," Isane managed to catch the small girl.

The small girl had a cotton candy pink kimono on, covered in hot pink cherry blossoms, it suited Yachiru perfectly, someone had bought it for her, probably Yumichika.

"Sister," Kiyone ran, waving to her.

"Kiyone," Isane was happy to see her sister.

Kiyone her tomboyish sister had changed into a sandy brown kimono, small print of swirls and dots coved the entire outfit.

Isane found herself in an awkward hug, holding Yachiru in her arms with Kiyone hugging her tightly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of a hug and carrying little Yachiru?" Isane held the squirming girl closer to her body.

"It's your birthday beads," Yachiru had firmly attached herself to her.

"I know, why do I feel I will be carrying you the whole night," Isane wasn't going to drop her.

"Yachiru, let Isane walk around and mingle for a while," Kiyone grabbed the squirming girl.

"I want to stay," Yachiru seemed very clingy.

"Is something wrong Yachiru, you seem a little down," Isane would always be around for her friends.

"Captain Zaraki yelled at her for eating your birthday," Kiyone knew that had caused a panic.

"I see, well Yachiru tell me, how did it taste?" Isane winked making the pink hair girl laugh.

"It tasted awesome," she squealed in her ear.

"Well let's join the party," Isane hosted her up on to her shoulders.

"Rangiku," Isane spotted the culprit.

"Isane," the busty woman ran to her.

As standard her over-sized breast were hanging out of her top, only her kimono was a light blue material decorated in dark blue snowflakes.

"Gorgeous kimono Isane, who bought it for you?" Rangiku knew how much Isane despised shopping.

"Captain Kuchiki gave to me for my birthday," Isane watched the three girls reactions.

"Captain Kuchiki, captain of squad six gave you a kimono for your birthday?" Kiyone and Rangiku felt the material.

"It's silk," Rangiku smiled.

"A disturbing image of him in a woman's clothing shop just popped into my mind," Kiyone mentally pictured this hilarious scene.

"Wipe that grin off your face Kiyone, apparently captain Soi Fon and captain Unohana picked it out, captain Kuchiki payed for it afterwards," though the idea of the 'pretty' captain shopping for women's clothing was amusing.

"A group of captains conspiring to buy a kimono, that's a scary thought," Kiyone couldn't help but laugh.

"What did they do Isane, go through your clothes to find what size uniform your wear?" Rangiku tried to picture the stealth operation carried out by captain Soi Fon.

"Captain Unohana can just walk into my room, also she already knows what size clothes I wear from out last shopping trip," the girls remembered the swim wear shopping.

"Have any of you seen little Hanataro? I own him a hug for my present," Isane really wanted to thank him and change topic.

"What did he give you, you don't often offer hugs to people?" Kiyone gave her a death glare.

"Hanataro cleaned my room for me, something I haven't done in months and not an easy task considering how sick he was this morning," Isane knew he might not have come.

"He's sick, I can't believe he managed to work while being ill," Kiyone felt bad about glaring.

"I saw Hana before, captain Uno was with him," Yachiru made herself known again.

Thinking that he had gotten into trouble with captain Unohana, I wished to find them at god speed.

"Yachiru do you mind staying with Kiyone for a few minutes, I'll go find Hanataro," Isane placed Yachiru down.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Rangiku kissed her cheek.

Isane traced Hanataro's spiritual pressure to the far side of the courtyard. He sat alone under a tree, he wore a simple black kimono, covered in dirt.

"Hanataro," he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Isane, what are you doing here? You should be at your party," he rose to his feet prepared to make a mad dash for his life.

"I am, the party is in the courtyard. I haven't left but I noticed a dear friend of mine is hiding in the shadows and I was worried that he was upset about something," Isane began to dust him off.

"I'm still not feeling too well and I'm not fond of parties," Hanataro hated crowds.

"Well neither do I and it's my party. I came to thank you for cleaning my room, it must have taken you all day," Isane bought him into her arms.

Hanataro turned redder then a tomato at this simple gesture.

"Now, will you be my wing man tonight, I have the pleasure of Yachiru's company because she's in trouble," Isane couldn't believe that small, little girl ate an entire cake.

"She ate your birthday cake didn't she," he mustered a smile.

"Yep, now let's face this madness together," Isane gave him her best smile and dragged him off.

Captain Unohana had spent the last few minutes hunting for her beloved Isane, she wanted to wish her happy birthday. Isane came into her line of sight a long with a certain Hanataro being dragged along.

"Well Isane this is interesting, I should inform you that it's meant to be the other way round," Isane grinned but Hanataro turned beet red again.

"He's my wingman, us wall flowers have to stick together you know," Isane dragged him closer to their captain.

"Hanataro can you give us a minute," Unohana gave him her legendary smile.

Hanataro went paler then a sheet which did not go unnoticed by the two women.

"Hanataro," Isane rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm fine, excuse me," Hanataro almost tripped turning around.

"Hanataro could you go find Kiyone and stay with her, I will join you again in a moment," Isane was not going to leave him alone for too long.

He nodded his head before walking into a tree and several people.

"I didn't mean to frighten him, I think me talking to him will only make things worse," Unohana hated to see him so frightened.

"I'll keep him company, not that I mind though, he is like a younger brother before you even have a chance to think anything else," Isane saw a brief smile before it disappeared behind the woman's mask.

"Saying that only makes it sound true Isane," Unohana tried not to laugh.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Isane wanted to get straight to the point.

"Eager to go back Hanataro are we," Unohana knew how to press Isane's buttons.

"No, I just don't want him to get flustered and leave," Isane was beet red.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, now close your eyes and hold out your right hand for me," Isane complied with the instructions.

Unohana produced a small box from her kimono and placed it in Isane's open hand.

"You can open your eyes now," the older woman smiled at Isane.

A small black box rested on her palm, smiling Isane opened the tiny object. Inside nestled on soft red silk was a silver necklace. Gently as possible Isane picked the delicate object out of the box.

"Your hands shake quite a bit Isane," Unohana smiled taking the necklace from Isane.

"Where did you find that?" Isane couldn't believe her eyes.

"On the floor, I always wondered who it belonged to. Kiyone showed me a picture last week of her and you at the academy. You must have lost it the first day you joined the fourth," the smaller woman clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I did, Kiyone gave it to me when I joined the academy," Isane looked at the necklace.

It was a simple small silver love heart. Kiyone had saved up for months to buy it for her only for her to lose it on her first day.

"You kept this all this time," Isane was happy that it had been taken care of.

"The chain was broken, I figured someone would come looking for it. I'm glad I finally worked out who it belonged to," Unohana smiled at the blushing girl.

"Thank you," Isane knew not to hug her captain like she did Hanataro.

"Try not to lose it this time, I would hate to have to have the entire fourth division search for it," her creepy smiled returned once more.

"I won't," Isane was tempted to take a step back.

"Well I think it's time you save your 'wingman' from your little sister," Unohana spun Isane around.

There, within sight was Hanataro, having Yachiru pull on his hair with Kiyone laughing and Rangiku giving him a good look at her impressive chest.

"Excuse me, I have to rescue him," Isane ran towards the girls yelling.

The older captain smiled, this was going to be one long night.


	9. A night to remember II

I don't own bleach

Please read the foot note at the end of the story

* * *

Once managing to rescue Hanataro from her friends, Isane returned her gaze to her captain. Being distracted by Hanataro, she hadn't taken any notice of her captains dress. She must have been blind not to pay any attention because the slight that met her eyes was one of breath taking beauty.

A crimson kimono clung to her curvy figure, clinging to her every contour perfectly. The silky material was adorned in black cherry blossoms. Her midnight hair was no longer done in its traditional frontal braid, instead she had untied her hair and retied it in a loose ponytail. Isane had seen her with her hair down before, a goddess was the only way Isane could think to describe her captain. Very few people were ever given the pleasure of seeing this gorgeous sight, so it did not surprise her that she hadn't just left her hair down in public.

"Isane are you staring at something?" Kiyone looked around her.

"Is that captain Unohana?" Kiyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Yep," Isane smiled at her reaction.

"Well I think we should go before she catches any of us staring," Kiyone didn't want to die today.

"Good point," Isane ran straight to Hanataro.

"Isane, I thought you have left me with Yachiru," he was terrified of the midget pulling his hair.

"I would never do that to you, Kiyone maybe but not you," Hanataro's smiled returned.

"Well we might as well as find some food, I assume they are going to feed us," Isane looked hopeful.

"If you can fight for it sure," Rangiku rolled up her sleeves.

"Should I ask?" Isane followed her into the crowd.

There were several long tables lined full of food only behind the table was captain Zaraki.

"You mean battle for the food, I'll be killed." Isane knew that well enough.

"Isane," the most furious captain (except next to Unohana) stood up.

"Captain Zaraki," Isane smiled.

"Enjoying your party?" he seemed bored out of his mind.

"A lot more now that I see someone else isn't," Isane smiled at this.

"I am to guard the drinks from spiking and the food from Yachiru," it seemed Unohana was punishing him.

"Kenny," Yachiru jumped up on Isane's shoulders again.

"Stay away from the food, I don't need that healing woman telling me off," he growled at them.

Yachiru shrunk back, still knowing she was in trouble.

"If you want something to eat let me know," Isane have would grab it for her.

"Candy," Yachiru squealed in her ear.

"We'll get our own food," Rangiku was grabbing handfuls of cookies.

"Hanataro, Yachiru, go find somewhere for us to sit, I'll get you two something to eat," Isane saved Hanataro from a heart attack.

"Isane's got a boyfriend, Isane's got a boyfriend," Kiyone began to dance around singing.

Normally her teasing caused her to blush but after captain Unohana teased her already it was time to get some pay back.

"And what if I do? You got something against me liking other people?" Isane smirked as Kiyone's face turned to one of pure horror.

"Nanao, Rangiku talk some sense into her head, please, Isane's lost her mind," Kiyone began shaking Isane.

"Come on sis, you're too young to date guys and if you were, data guys from your own rank or captain class," Kiyone never wanted her sister to degrade herself.

"What's wrong with Hanataro? I was going to ask him out myself, he's too shy to do it himself. He is shy, good mannered, would never force himself on me, he respects me," Isane started to list all the things she likes about Hanataro.

"Isane, you need your head examined by your captain, find her, tell her to smack your head until you see sense," Isane began to laugh at captain Zaraki's treatment method.

"I'm only kidding Kiyone, I'm not dating anyone but if you keep teasing me I might find someone," Isane gripped her sister from behind before hosting her off her feet.

"There's the birthday girl," a drunken voice called behind her.

"Captain Kyoraku, it's impolite to have sake and not share," Isane smiled to greet a drunken captain.

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't get drunk especially on your birthday, Unohana-san would never forgive me if you woke up in some strange men's bed. My life would be over," he was way too drunk.

"There's not enough sake in the soul society to get her into your bed," Zaraki laughed even harder when Shunsui patted Isane's butt.

"Shunsui, are you hitting on Isane-san!" Ukitake ran towards them pulling Shunsui away from Isane.

"Thank you, captain Ukitake," Isane managed to regain her voice.

"If Unohana-san saw you harassing her vice-captain she would slap you again," this caught Isane's attention.

"Again?" Isane kept her hand on her butt.

"Dear Shunsui had a death wish, he patted Unohana-san's butt when we arrived," Ukitake rubbed the back of his head.

"Patting my butt when drunk I understand, but how much sake did you drink to do something so stupid," Isane could only imagine Unohana's rage.

"I've been drinking since...well since whenever I began drinking," his speech was slurred.

"As much as I love your attention you're neglecting your sweet Nanao," Isane watched his face change.

"My dear Nanao, I'm so sorry," he pounced at his vice-captain.

"I'm not your little Nanao," she smacked his face.

"Feeling evil tonight Isane?" Ukitake rested his hand on her shoulder.

"A little," Isane gave him a polite smile.

"Well happy birthday," he handed her a neatly gifted wrapped box.

"Thank you, you didn't have to give me anything," Isane knew that it had to be sweets.

"Hide them from Unohana-san, you know how much she hates to see you eat sweets," Ukitake smiled before walking off to save Nanao from Shunsui.

Opening the box, Isane saw star candy, smiling she tucked it under her arm.

"Almost everyone had your presents left in your office, so you can open them tomorrow," Rangiku hugged her from behind with a plate of cookies.

"Did you grab enough cookies," Isane snatched a few off the plate.

"Hey those were mine," Rangiku began to whine.

"No wonder your boobs are so big, they've been absorbing all the calories. Just watch out because they can only store so much before moving on, to your butt or hips," Isane knew that would get her.

"That's not true, my figure hasn't changed," Isane grinned watching her friend crane her neck seeing if her butt was bigger or not.

"I'm sure you will enjoy the next medical examination," Isane was going to drive everyone one of her friends insane before the night was through.

Off in the distance Unohana was watching Isane, seeing her laugh and joke with her friends made her sincerely happy. Isane was all work and no play, often working to the brink of collapse.

"Staring at Isane? One might think you had an eye for her," the husky voice made her smile.

"Ukitake-kun, I'm merely seeing if she is enjoying herself. After everything that has happened, the world that she once perceived has collapsed around her, I'm trying to salvage the remains before it completely crumbles to nothing. If Isane doubts us we will lose her to her own misguiding conclusions. She might not be willing to investigate in fear of the truth but Isane is a bright girl, she knows that we would know all about her past and have been lying to her," Unohana spoke loud enough for his ears only.

"You're right but Isane is a strong individual whether she truly knows it or not. With any luck she will realise that all the lying we do is to keep her safe, the truth will destroy her if she would ever able to grasp it in her hands. We must protect her from her own past and squash any curiosity she might have regarding the matter," Ukitake cared for Isane deeply, he only wanted what was best for her.

"Is the information well hidden?" Isane had a small talent for finding information that was meant to be hidden.

"Of course, head captain Yamamoto hide it. So it is in his office, scattered into different books and hid in the library, he might have destroyed the records to prevent them from being used," no one knew what had happened to them.

"Knowing him, he probably destroyed the files after memorizing them. He isn't senile, in fact his memory is quite good when it comes to information," Unohana smiled.

"It's a bit hard to get information out of his mind, so it's safe to say Isane won't have any luck fact finding," Ukitake was a little relieved.

"A lie can only last so long, the truth will always be there, rearing its head at every opportunity searching for cracks in the lie in order to break through to the surface. No doubt the truth will attempt to appear in the light, we must stop it at all cost. If anyone cares for Isane, the truth must stay buried and forgotten in the darkness of the past, it's the only way to save her," Unohana began to move away.

"From herself," the motherly woman whispered under her breath.

"Unohana-sama," Ukitake wasn't finished their conversation.

She turned to face him, wonder what more could be added to their meeting.

"We're not being selfless, the truth will destroy Isane. But are we doing this to protect her or to protect ourselves," his face fell.

"I don't know, when a lie is spoken long enough, doesn't it become the truth?" Unohana left him standing there.

Throwing a glace back, Unohana saw Isane laughing with the others sitting under a tree. She would have been content just to stand there for hours watching the scene unfold but the sight of captain Zaraki chasing off many of the people approaching the table for food required her attention. People had to eat, none of which would happen if they were too frightened to go anywhere near it.

Isane felt her captain's eyes on her, she had stolen a few glances of her own, witnessing the private exchange between her and captain Ukitake. This only made her more suspicious of them, as the exchange was not the problem, it was their choice of location. They were in the middle of a public place yet they didn't seem concerned about being overheard.

Not wishing to be rude or have to explain her staring Isane focused on her group of friends, who were trying to kill each other with food. She almost missed Unohana walking to tell captain Zaraki off.

"Hold up guys, round 2 captain Zaraki vs. captain Unohana regarding the matter of 'guarding' the food," Isane managed to make them laugh.

"Who do you think will win?" Kiyone whispered.

A brief pause of silence covered them before they all spoke in perfect unison.

"Captain Unohana,"

Isane smirked, she should have had a party years ago.

* * *

I'm bored, you read the story so you have some idea in mind of what Isane's secret is, well I want to hear what you think it is. What do you think the captains are hiding from? I would love to hear what you think. PM or review it doesn't matter how you respond.


	10. Trip down memory lane

I don't own bleach.

I would like to thank those who gave me their thoughts on the story, your insight was useful.

For those who have asked, I'm not sure that I want a Unohana x Isane romance in this story, after all Isane is trying to work out what the captains are hiding from her. So for the time being their just friends. (close friends)

* * *

Through some miracle Isane managed to avoid getting drunk and was able to return to her quarters for the night. First of she made sure Kiyone had been escorted home by captain Ukitake. Nanao had dragged captain Kyoraku home. Captain Unohana towards the end of the party had grasped her under the arm, doing the same to Hanataro and marched both of them back to squad four.

There's nothing like being walked home by your captain like you were her child being caught out late by their mother. She dropped Hanataro off first before guiding her to her own room. Instead of the drop and run she had done to little Hanataro, Unohana invited herself in to talk with Isane.

Not noticing that Unohana had come in Isane proceeded to strip for bed. Given that the stupid kimono was done up from behind, her large hands struggled to undo the offending material.

Seeing her Isane was struggling so much with a bow gave her a mischievous idea.

Sneaking up behind the poor girl who was yet to realise her presence was quite easy. Without a word Unohana undid the bow, allowing it to fall in her hands and Isane's kimono to open.

The sensation of an extra pair of hands undressing her, scared the life out of her to say the least but when your clothes slide open exposing your bare flesh to the cold night air one begins to panic.

"Sorry Isane, I thought you were wearing an underlay," Unohana smiled realising she had almost stripped her vice-captain naked.

"Captain Unohana," Isane inhaled.

"I was here the whole time, I don't mind if you continue to strip," this was becoming fun.

"I wasn't striping, I had a hand," Isane would have never admitted that her captain seemed a little perverted tonight.

"I only helped because you were struggling to undo the bow," she walked past Isane to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Isane didn't want to be rude but she was tired.

"I wanted to talk with you, captain Zaraki bought a matter to my attention," the motherly woman gestured that Isane sat beside her.

"I swear I didn't give Yachiru too much candy, any sugar high was purely the result of what she ate before my arrival," Isane wanted to clear that up.

"Yachiru is always on a sugar high Isane, no its regarding comment you made within his hearing," Unohana pulled her down to her eye level.

"I'm sorry if I said something offensive," Isane quickly thought back to what she had said.

"Something about wanting to ask Hanataro out. He did also remark that you claimed it was a joke but he didn't believe that it was," Isane began to smile.

"It was a joke, Kiyone was bugging me and I knew the idea of me dating someone would get her flustered. You gave me the idea earlier when you were teasing me about Hanataro so I just played it off," Isane enjoyed being able to annoy Kiyone.

"Look at me Isane and tell me you aren't dating Hanataro," Unohana wanted to see her reaction.

Isane raised her head locking her gray eyes on her captains deep sea blue ones.

"I am not dating Hanataro. I love Hanataro the same way I love Kiyone. To me he is a younger brother, he will never be anything more than that," Isane spoke from the heart.

"Little brother, I thought Kiyone would have kept your hands full," Unohana believed her.

"You look out for him to, there's just something about Hanataro that makes you want to look after him," Isane wanted to cuddle him.

"Hanataro isn't a puppy Isane but I do understand where you are coming from. I remember a time where I spend the better time of my day watching over your shoulder," Unohana smiled remembering the past.

"I thought I had joined the division where the other squads used you for live target practice. I suppose I learnt flash step so quickly in order to stay alive," Isane hated being the new girl.

"I was thinking even before you joined my division, I had the pleasure of your company quite a bit in your younger years," Unohana was trying to make a point.

Isane blushed remembering all the times her now captain had been forced to take care of her.

"Isane Kotetsu, the girl who tried to conquer the world," Isane heard her laugh.

"I wasn't taking on the world, I was taking on that stupid tree," Isane hated being laughed at.

Outside of the Kotetsu family home was a tall tree, to a small child it seemed to reach the sky. Isane was quite bored out of her mind, due to Kiyone was a new born baby and Saya's attention was almost entirely devoted to the infant, leaving Isane to get into trouble.

Being the idiot she was, she tried to climb the tree every day, hoping to reach the sky. Every day she fell, hurting herself. Not wishing to worry her sleep deprived mother, she would suck up the pain and continue to climb.

One day Isane lost her footing and broke her arm, causing Saya to panic and a rush visit to the fourth division. Being about twelve at the time she had to be tended to by vice-captain Yamada, which later she would learn was Hanataro's older brother. He tended to her and sent her home. Two days later she fell and broke the same arm and both her legs.

Realising that Isane was doing something stupid to get hurt, he fetched captain Unohana. Thinking that Isane at her current rate was going to be right back with another broken limb or maybe break her neck alarmed them both.

Her first meeting with the motherly woman was the most frightening.

"I can still remember the strange look you gave me when I came in to treat you. It was 'who in the world are you and why are you here' look. I managed to heal you with the minimal of drama's, you fidgeted worse than Yachiru," Unohana was enjoying this.

"I remember alright, I also remember you telling me to be more careful," Isane fell back on the bed.

"You didn't listen though, the next day you were back. Saya had come running into the division carry you and a screaming Kiyone. You fell out the tree and broken your fall, this time you broke both your arms and legs and hit your head on a rock. I mended your bones but that hit to your head knocked you out for two days," Isane rubbed the back of her head.

"Waking up was when the nightmare began, the look on your face made me want to curl up and die in a hole. You kept me there for two weeks, between, Saya, vice-captain Yamada and yourself I swore to myself to avoid being injured or to die out right, just to make sure I stayed out of your care," Isane shivered.

"The two weeks were a vacation for your mother, she was having difficulties coping with Kiyone and didn't need you to add to her worries," Saya had been stressed out of her mind.

"I did keep out of trouble for a few days, then I become trapped when part of the fourth collapsed," Isane smiled at her handy work.

"I remember, it's not often that the fourth division so badly damaged. It took four hours to dig you out of the rubble," Unohana rested her hand on her shoulder.

Unohana had gotten her hands dirty once realising no one could find Isane in the aftermath. It was her who had pulled her limp body from the under the main support beam.

"I still have no idea how the room collapsed on me," Isane couldn't remember much about that day.

"An accident Isane, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Unohana smiled softly.

"'Bad luck Isane', 'danger prone Isane'," Isane could list what the members of the fourth nicknamed her.

"Yes, after that everyone thought of you as a black cat," everyone avoided Isane like the plague thinking the roof would fall on them.

"My entire life has revolved around the fourth division, knowing my luck it will end here as well," Isane knew this in her heart.

"Don't start talking like that Isane, if not I will rattle off other incidents you managed to get into before becoming a member of this division," being a captain was a lot of fun when you had someone to pick on.

"What could you find amusing, being buried by the ceiling inspired me to be responsible," nearly dying had changed her life.

"Two days after your thirteenth birthday..." Isane jumped back up, about to silence her.

"You begged me to save your life because you were too young to die," Unohana had pressed a finger to her lips to silence Isane.

"It took all my might not to laugh, I rarely have the pleasure of one so young in my care, so it's not every day that I have the enjoyable of experience of explaining what periods are," Isane was beet red in the face.

"That's one day would love to forget," Isane frowned for a moment.

The humour in her captains eyes died turning to sadness and angry for just a moment, such a reaction was worrisome. Nothing surprised Isane, she knew captain Unohana knew about her entire life even if she didn't admit it, so she knew about her past, the one they were trying to hide. The lie was something she had been drilling into her mind for all her living memory.

"It's humiliating having your captain explain everything about puberty. There is one conciliation, Kiyone is almost at that age, I'm looking forward to giving her 'the talk'," Isane gave invented commas.

Unohana's expression changed back, no trace of sadness in her eyes present, a perfect mask. Sometimes Isane wondered why she was forced to wear her mask or why she had perfected it so well that no one ever realised that she was wearing one.

"Going to traumatise Kiyone are you? Well at least invite me so I can watch," all she wanted was for Isane to be happy.

"I might do just that," Isane got up and grabbed her night clothes.

"Hang your kimono up once you undress Isane," Unohana rose to her feet, it was time to turn in for the night.

"Thank you captain Unohana, I enjoyed talking with you," any time spent in her presence was well spent.

Unohana smiled, gracefully moving to stand right in front of Isane. Gripping Isane by the shoulders she pulled Isane down to eye level.

"Happy Birthday Isane," she kissed Isane on her blushing cheek.

Isane was frozen to the spot her captain had just kissed her, even if it was on her cheek. Pulling away Unohana smiled at her handy work.

"Pleasant dreams Isane," she left Isane standing in the middle of her room.


	11. Playing games

I don't own bleach the show or the cleaning product version.

* * *

The next day, Isane had to clear her office. Not an easy task given what people had given her.

A plush Chappy the rabbit - Rukia

A crate of sake - captain Kyoraku

A large box of candy - captain Ukitake had given her two presents.

A black lace bra - Rangiku, who was going to die for that.

Unohana had chosen that moment to walk into the office.

"Do you need help putting it on?" the fun she was having at Isane's expense lately.

"Captain," Isane jumped a mile high.

"Were you a member of the stealth force?" Isane couldn't understand how she did it.

"No, maybe you're becoming hard of hearing," her captain smiled at her.

"You haven't answered my question," Unohana wanted to make her blush.

"No thank you," Isane turned beet red.

"I can see that your fellow soul reapers are trying to poison you," Unohana glared at the sake.

"You can hide it if you think my health is in danger," Isane knew how much her captain cared about other people's health.

"I won't do it for anyone but you, I have seen firsthand how well you handle sake," Isane gave her a confused look.

"You picked a fight with Yumichika," Unohana waited for her brain to start working.

"Is that when I claimed that he wore more make up then my mother?" that night was still a haze.

"The one and the same, if the other vice-captains hadn't stop both of you, you might injured each other," Unohana shook her head moving to pick up the crate of sake.

"Sad thing is it's the truth," Isane knew she was right.

"Are you going to open the rest of your presents?" Unohana went to look herself.

A box of small bells - captain Zaraki believed in everyone having bells.

A box of assorted makeup products with almost everyone's name on.

"Are they dropping hints," Isane knew she didn't look very girly.

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind seeing you with some makeup on," Isane groaned.

"Yumichika wears more than enough makeup to make up for me not using any," Isane looked at the offending items.

"A little lip gloss wouldn't hurt," the smaller woman started shifting through the box looking for the said object.

"No way," Isane found herself pressed against her desk by her captain.

"Hold still Isane," Unohana trapped her smiling evilly.

Isane froze there was no escaping her captain.

Hanataro was looking for Isane, he was assigned to do a job at the eleventh and he knew she would help him if he asked. Opening her office door he was confronted by the sight of Isane pressed against her desk by their captain. A compromising position to say the least.

Unohana saw him enter quickly sending him a death glare for not knocking.

"Hanataro," Unohana smiled causing him to violently shake.

"Thank god," Isane exclaimed managing to get away from Unohana.

"It's times like these I realise how valuable your bad timing is," Isane placed a hand on his head.

All the poor boy could do was shake in fear of his own captain and give a puzzled look at his vice-captain.

"Captain Unohana was trying to put make up on me," Isane used him as a shield.

"I almost succeeded too. Hanataro is there something you wanted?" Unohana put the lip gloss away in defeat.

Silence was the only response her received, turning around she saw Hanataro was just shaking with Isane holding him still.

"It's alright Hanataro, I'm not angry about you walking in," she gave him her warm caring smile.

Hanataro looked at Isane, his eyes telling her everything.

"I told her Hanataro, is there a new problem?" Isane knelt down beside him.

Silently he handed her a piece of paper with today's instructions on, his eyes never breaking contact with his feet.

"I'll take care of it," Isane rubbed his shoulder.

Captain Unohana watched how Isane interacted with the frightened Hanataro. It warmed her heart to see Isane being so gentle with the boy. Though she herself was caring, people tended not to come to her for comfort, most of them acted embarrassed including her Isane.

She quietly moved to the door closing it so she could talk to both of them. Hanataro heard the door closed causing him to tense in misery.

"I haven't seen anyone give me this face since Isane knocked the ink pot on my haori and on your older brother," he felt a gentle hand on his head.

"When did you do that?" Hanataro looked to Isane for answer.

"Before I was a member of the fourth, hell I wasn't even a member of the thirteen court guards. I was a little accident prone when I was younger," Isane knew Unohana was trying to cheer him up.

"Did you ever spill red food colouring on him?" Hanataro was starting to see a pattern.

Isane groaned.

"She did, also the time he got covered in mud had something to do with her," Unohana could list off everything Isane did.

"I should have realised sooner that you were the Isane he was talking about," Hanataro was mentally kicking himself.

"You better step up Hanataro, I want to retire from the vice-captain position and captain Unohana needs the other squads klutz to take my place," from Isane it wasn't teasing.

"You're not retiring Isane not as long as I am captain of this division. It took me years to house train you," Hanataro sniffed a giggle.

"Why am I likened to a house pet?" Isane gave her pouty face.

"A house pet is easier to keep," Unohana knew Hanataro had finally stopped shaking.

"Feeling better Hanataro?" Isane rubbed his hair.

"Yes, thank you," he realised what they had been doing.

"Hanataro, you are to restock the captains treatment rooms then take the remainder of the day off. I'll assign someone else to the eleventh division," Unohana smiled softly.

"But they were..." Isane gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Realising that his captain just gave him the day off he bowed to his head.

"Run along," Isane opened the door for him.

Once out of sight Isane turned to her still knelling captain.

"Do you need a hand off the floor?" Isane knew that would annoy her.

"I'm not an old lady Isane," she rose to her feet.

"I was being polite," Isane knew that she was a lot older than she looked.

"I know, now let's clear your office," she gestured to the gifts.

"I'll clean up," Isane kept a little distance between them.

"I won't try to put any makeup on you Isane, I'll ask Yumichika to help you," the woman smiled turning to leave.

Sighing in defeat Isane crossed her arms over her chest.

"If it means so much to you, I'll let you show me how to put lip gloss on," Isane retrieved the item from its box.

Unohana's face light up in pure enjoyment, she hated to lose. Holding Isane perfectly still, she managed to apply a thin coat, before Isane flinched.

"I'm glad it's not lipstick," Isane knew she had just made a mess.

Grapping a tissue, the loving captain cleaned Isane's face until she was sure that the lip gloss was only in its desired location.

"There," her smile warmed Isane's heart.

"Happy?" Isane frowned.

"It's a start," she wanted Isane to smile.

"You're not putting any more makeup on me," Isane jumped back to her feet.

"If you don't start cleaning I will," Unohana smiled softly.

Never in the history of the soul society had a room been cleared out so quickly.

Unohana enjoyed seeing Isane act so happy nothing else would ever make her smile the way Isane did.


	12. A moonless sky

I don't own bleach.

Alright the voice I wanted to sound like the bount music (the only thing the contributed to bleach was back ground music) So google the song 'Whisper of the apocalypse' By Shiro Sagisu.

No Isane is not a bount, I just like the effect from the song.

Enjoy reading

* * *

The day ended like it always did for Isane. She finished work late, making sure that her rounds were finished, all the paperwork was done for delivery in the morning. Making sure that captain Unohana had already retired for the evening, Isane grabbed whatever was left over from dinner to eat before turning in herself.

Snuggling down to sleep, Isane closed her weary eyes and rested her drained limbs. A peaceful slumber was more then she could ever ask for. All that greeted her closed eyes were images that terrified her to the bone.

The world around her had disappeared replaced by a shadowy abyss. Her body trembled at the coldness that seeped into every pore of her flesh, the unfeeling sensation caused her to curl up into a ball.

'Why hide' a whisper echoed through the empty darkness.

'Why,' Isane flinched at the sound.

'Hide,' evil was breathing its words.

'Child,' the voice was neither male or female.

"Leave me alone," Isane wanted it to go away.

'Home,' it whispered not caring what she said.

'Welcome, home' the voice frightened her.

"I don't belong here," Isane began to cry.

'Belong,' it seemed to be getting closer.

'Darkness, home,' it wasn't taking no for an answer.

Isane felt the world around her change, there was a solid mass under her body.

Daring her sanity Isane opened her eyes, this time greeted by a starry sky. The little illumination they provided was better than the pure darkness that had surrounded her before.

Isane felt the cool grass brush against her skin, the sensation welcoming.

Sitting up Isane became aware of the presence of other people around her. The moon may have not been casting any light but her eyes caught a glimmer of shadows moving around her. She was surrounded from all sides. Without a word all the figures charged at her scaring the life out of her.

A warm sensation on her shoulder snapped her back to reality.

Jumping out of her bed Isane was forcefully pushed back to the mattress by another figure.

"Your safe Isane," a soothing motherly voice reached her ears.

Isane struggled to get free from whoever was holding her.

"It's alright Isane," the figure held her to her breast.

After a moment Isane finally managed to recognise the owner of the voice.

"C-captain," tears leaked from her eyes in pain.

"Easy Isane, you were having a nightmare," Unohana stroked her hair attempting to hush her.

Isane didn't need to be told it was a nightmare, nothing in this world could possibly be that frightening.

"Take deep breaths, I'm not leaving you alone in this state," Isane tried to use her captain for some warmth.

Sensing Isane's distress, the loving captain pulled her closer to her body. Isane knew that it was the middle of the night and not a single light had been turned on in her room.

Reaching out Isane hastily felt around for the bedside light. Unohana caught her hand in her own bringing it back to her side. Realising that Unohana was merely trying to stop her from breaking anything Isane moved her hand back to her lap. Smiling Unohana reached across and turned the bed side lamp on. The light was refreshing, allowing her to absorb her surroundings.

"Take a good look around Isane. You are in your room, nothing can harm you," Unohana gave her a friendly smile.

Isane curled against her body, needing to feel something familiar and she knew was real.

"Do you wish to tell me about your dream Isane? I won't force you to but often discussing your dreams causes the fear to disappear," Unohana held her tightly to her chest wishing her tears to stop.

"I don't want to go back there," Isane knew it was childish to cling to her captain for support.

"It was all just a dream Isane, a terrible dream," the caring captain held Isane like a small child.

Isane wished she could just stay in her captain's loving embrace, never leaving the comfort she had found in her arms.

"I heard a voice," Isane whispered loud enough for her captain to hear.

"A voice? A single voice or multiple?" Unohana stroked her tear stained cheek.

"One voice, whispering," without thinking Isane gripped Unohana's top in her hands.

"What did it say?" this had caught Unohana's attention.

"That darkness was my home," Isane was about to start crying again.

"Isane look at me," Unohana needed to see Isane's face.

Complying Isane slowly lifted her head, her blood shot eyes met her captains sleep deprived ones.

"It was a dream Isane, nothing is whispering in your ear. Maybe I am working you to hard and your mind is starting to play tricks on you," Unohana continued to rub her cheek.

"You're not over working me, it was just dream after all," Isane leaned into her touch.

"I know you can't find sleep normally after waking from a nightmare but I want you to try Isane," she pressed her finger to Isane's lips to keep her silent.

"You are tired, I am tired. We both need to rest but I can't leave you alone. I'm not leaving, I'll sleep on the spare futon and leave the light on. There's nothing to be afraid of if I'm here," Unohana wiped the last of tears away.

"You shouldn't have to stay because of me," Isane felt guilty already.

"It's alright Isane, I'm staying all the same. Now lie back down, I'll be two feet away so wake me if anything happens," Unohana gave a warm smile.

Isane lay down and felt her captain tuck her back in. Without a sound Isane watched Unohana grab the futon out of the cupboard and set it up for herself.

"Do not fear darkness Isane, fear only what fears the light," Unohana gave her a weary smile before settling down to sleep.

"That's not very comforting," Isane curled up.

Inhaling deeply Isane closed her eyes expecting to find herself back in the dreaded darkness from before. The only thing that she found was bone weary tiredness forcing her to fall back asleep almost immediately.

Unohana sat up for a few minutes longer, fixated on the now sleeping Isane.

"A voice, it's probably nothing," Unohana whispered to herself.

"But still, it will need looking into," she lay down, never once taking her eyes of Isane, even as she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Dancing around the truth

I do not own bleach nor the sun in the sky.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, my health hasn't been the best and I have been arguing with my laptop. (It wins every time).

Firewolves16 I hope this answers your question regarding me continuing the story.

The next chapter is almost complete but I am unhappy with the ending of the next chapter so I won't be posting until I fix it. Hopefully it won't be long

enjoy this chapter

sorry, I couldn't work out how to change the speeling without deleting the chapter and re uploading it.

* * *

"What is the cause for this wonderful emergency meeting?" Zaraki was prying his eyes open.

Unohana had woken them all at the crack of dawn resulting in a group of half asleep captains to attending a meeting.

Not everyone had bothered to even dress to come. Shunsui was wearing a simple white robe baring most of his hairy chest. Though it was still more then Zaraki who worse pants only, not even bothering to put the bells in his hair

"Isane," she was wide awake.

"Don't tell me she managed to find information about herself," Shunsui was ready to fall back asleep on his feet.

"Actually she has," she knew that would wake them.

"Who helped her? Own up now," old man Yama jumped to his feet.

Eyes shifted from person to person waiting for the captain responsible to own up.

"Unohana-san what does Isane know?" Soi Fon kept her voice low.

"Nothing yet so much. She didn't find the information, it found her. Isane has started to remember," Unohana answered loud enough for all to hear.

"She remembered? Impossible," Kurotsuchi snarled.

"What does she remember?" the head captain spoke softly.

"Nothing, that's the only good thing. It doesn't make any sense to her," Unohana knew it was going to be difficult to explain.

"Unohana-san, you are going to have to explain everything to us again," Ukitake gave her a confused look.

"Her spiritual pressure altered so I went to investigate. Isane was thrashing in her sleep. I woke her then spend nearly an hour settling her back down enough so she could sleep. She was distressed about the dark and shivering as though it was cold," Unohana explained as quickly as she possibly could.

"So Isane had a nightmare, you feel the need to wake us to tell us this exciting piece of information," Hitsugaya rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"It was the fact that she was scared of the whispering voice, something about it telling her that darkness was her home," this is the last thing they wanted to hear.

"We need to do something," Komamura stood out of line.

"No," Unohana spoke firmly.

"No? Have you lost your mind? Isane is hearing voices," it was Ukitake that sounded angry.

"I understand that it is a problem but Isane has no idea what she was hearing. She believed it was a nightmare and it would be better that it stayed that way," it worried her just as much as everyone else.

"I can understand your reasoning Unohana-san but we need to find a cause for this relapse," Kyoraku tilted his hat.

"What is it that requires to be done?" the head captain looked at captain Kurotsuchi.

"Depends on the scope of the investigation," he knew that Unohana would speak up.

"You can't just grab a vice-captain examine and probe without a reason. Isane is my vice-captain, she won't step a foot into the twelfth or submit to a medical exam without asking questions," Unohana knew this was going to be a large obstacle.

"She has a point," Zaraki grumbled.

A moment of silence crossed the room while everyone thought of a solution.

"Isane would be suspicious if she was forced to have an exam correct?" Byakuya stood a foot out of line.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered a rhetorical question.

"Would she be suspicious if the captains and vice-captains had an exam as well?" he spoke calmly.

"Probably not but what do you propose as a reason that every captain and vice-captain need an exam for?" Unohana knew Isane would question the purpose.

"Bankai. All captains besides captain Zaraki have use of Bankai, the vice-captains do not. Testing spiritual energy will tell if any of the vice-captains are close or capable of learning Bankai and what is altering Isane's spiritual pressure. You will be achieving two goals at once. We should accompany our vice-captains to insure that they are treated properly," his suggestion didn't seem unreasonable.

"Can you arrange this?" the old man was prepared to fall back asleep while standing.

"Yes, as early as you wish," anything to examine a living specimen.

"I'll send the announcement once everyone is awake. Squad four will be seen today given that Isane is our main concern, squad two can go as well. Another matter, a captain will need to help squad three, five and nine's vice-captains," he looked for a volunteer.

"I will take them," Komamura grumbled his response.

"This meeting is adjured," the head captain tapped his cane on the floor.

Unohana knew they were treading on thin ice, Isane was becoming a problem. If they couldn't find a cause... she didn't want to think what they were going to have to do stop her.


	14. Examination

I do not own bleach.

Hopefully this time everyone has their names spelt correctly.

enjoy

* * *

Isane sat at her desk, her eyes closing without warning and opening again. Her office was across the hall from the higher seated officers of her squad. Everyone watched her keep falling asleep then waking herself back up only to fall asleep again a minute later.

Isane had only ever shown great kindness to everyone so no one attempted to wake her knowing that something must have kept her awake all night.

"Did any patients come in last night?" Haranobu asked around the room.

"No, it was a quite night," Yasochika looked up from his own paperwork.

"Given the amount of paperwork on her desk, Isane did all the paperwork due today as well as snatching some of the captains again," Haranobu knew some files came from the captains office.

"It doesn't matter if she sleeps or not, even if we wake her up she'll fall back asleep," Yasochika went back to work.

Hanataro made an extra strong cup of coffee and placed before the sleeping vice-captain anything to help her.

"Isane," he poked her causing her to stir.

"You should drink it, you aren't going to get any work done with your eyes closed," he smiled softly.

"Thanks Hanataro," Isane took hold of the cup.

"The captain won't be happy if she finds you asleep on your desk again," he knew Isane got lectured every time.

"I don't approve of anyone sleeping hutched over a desk. It's bad for your muscles," captain Unohana stood behind young Hanataro.

Hanataro turned a pale white realising that he just spoke about the devil.

"You're quite pale Hanataro, are you not feeling well," she checked for a fever.

"I'm fine," he was glad he wasn't dead.

"Isane come with me," Unohana spotted Itegumo leaning against the wall.

"Itegumo as well," she gestured to her Zanpakuto.

Isane grabbed her Zanpakuto, a little surprised she needed to take him with her.

Unohana silently lead her into her office for a minute, Isane required an explanation.

"Head captain Yamamoto has ordered that all vice-captains are to undergo an examination to determine how far you are from achieving Bankai," Unohana picked up Minazuki.

"Why am I required to attend? I'm nowhere near achieving Bankai," Isane knew this was going to go badly.

"Even so you are coming. Once I'm told your position I can help train if you like," she gave Isane a warm smile.

"Once you see my results you won't be volunteering," Isane shook her head.

"Let's get you an energy pill, falling asleep won't help us very much will it," Unohana continued to smile.

* * *

The twelfth division always gave Isane the creeps, no matter what reason she had to visit.

Captain Soi Fon and Omaeda walked out just as they were about to walk in.

"Soi Fon-san how did it go?" Unohana thought it only polite to ask.

"As well as I thought, he's a slacker, some hard drilling will pull him back into shape. Isane probably stands a better chance," Soi Fon glared dangers at the sweating man.

Unohana led the way inside, Isane following like a shadow.

"I expected the fourth division to arrive on time, tardiness is not something I expected from you captain Unohana," Kurotsuchi snarled at her.

"Seeing that Soi Fon just left, I can hardly be late," Unohana kept calm.

"Give Unohana your Zanpakuto and sit on the table," his bony fingers pointed to the steel table.

Unohana could sense Isane's fear, facing the girl she smiled her most comforting smile.

"It'll be alright, I'm here so there's nothing to worry about," she spoke only loud enough for Isane's ears.

Slowly she handed Itegumo over before sitting on the edge of the freezing table.

"Remove your vice-captain badge and shoes and lie back on the table," Kurotsuchi disappeared from sight.

Isane sighed this was going to be fun, kicking her shoes off and handing her badge to Unohana, she lay down.

"Unohana," Kurotsuchi knew Isane couldn't see him.

He held up a large syringe and gestured to the trembling girl.

"Isane I realise this is going to be a little awkward but you are required to strip," this was going to be entertainment.

"Pardon," Isane shot back up.

"Take your clothes off," Kurotsuchi could never understand women.

Isane stared at her captain, expecting her to stop this humiliating treatment.

"Strip yourself or do I get that pleasure?" the coy smile said it all.

Realising that it was futile Isane undid her sash belt. Two hands caught hers, preventing her from removing her top. Unohana gently eased Isane back down on the metal table.

"Put your arms above your head and keep them there," Unohana opened Isane's top.

The cold air hitting her now exposed chest made her blush in embarrassment.

"Good, this won't take long," Kurotsuchi came over with the syringe.

Isane felt Unohana rest her hands on top of her own. Instead of panicking Isane closed her eyes knowing that her captain was supporting her.

The needle pushed slowly into her flesh making her wince for a moment. Without thinking Isane clamped her hand closed around Unohana's smaller ones.

"Not a single whimper, Omaeda squealed like a baby," Kurotsuchi was a little disappointed.

Isane spiritual pressure altered slightly, Isane didn't noticed but the two captains definitely did.

"Isane have you been training lately?" he collected the sample while it was altered.

"No, I've been reading up on kido spells," Isane winced as he withdraw the needle.

"I should have reading in a few minutes, get redressed," he walked away.

"Isane as much as I love to hold your hands if I hold them any longer people are going to start talking not that I mind," Playing with Isane was the most fun she had had in years.

Realising that she was still had a vice-like grip on her hands Isane recoiled like she had been burnt.

"Unohana," he called her over.

They were out of Isane's hearing range not that she was paying any attention.

"Her spiritual pressure is changing but it seems to be when provoked. You saw how it altered when I tried to take a sample. I say extreme stress was the trigger, the levels will correct themselves if she is kept calm for a few days. I don't think it is anything to worry about. Just watch her closely if anything changes tell the head captain," his voice was quite.

"How far is she off from learning Bankai?" it was better to think of something more positive.

"As frightening as this seems she might have a chance if she wasn't so lazy," he pointed to the level.

Smiling Unohana turned around to face Isane's direction.

"Isane come here," she checked that she was dressed before asking.

Staring at her feet Isane walked to them, the scolding was about to begin.

"I'm proud, you've done very well," Unohana smiled and lifted her head up.

Isane was puzzled to say the least.

"You're results are very good," Unohana wasn't one to praise so much.

"They're better then Omaeda's," Kurotsuchi was a little surprised himself.

"You need to train regularly and it will improve," Isane groaned.

"You can leave when you're ready, I must prepare for the next specimen," Kurotsuchi couldn't help himself.

"Come on Isane, we can start your training after we finish the paperwork," Unohana turned to leave.

Isane stayed riveted to the spot.

'Lies,' the voice whispered once more.

"Isane," Unohana noticed she hadn't come with her.

"Sorry I was thinking," Isane couldn't hide the panic in her voice.

Unohana stared for a moment before continuing on her way this time Isane followed.

'Lies, all lies,' it had to have the last word.

* * *

What do you think Isane is hearing?


	15. Glue and peanut butter

I don't own bleach

I couldn't help myself, I got the peanut butter idea after watching an episode of 'Bones'. It seemed something that captain Unohana would do to Isane.

* * *

Captain Unohana walked gracefully down the corridors of the fourth. A little spring in her step and a smile on her face not going unnoticed by the members of her squad.

Today was the first day of training for Isane and the older woman was looking forward to spending some time with the girl. The fun had already begun, strangely the normally quite helpful girl was conspicuously absent.

Tracking her spiritual pressure Unohana tracked her to one of the supply rooms. Coming to the wooden door, her pale hand reached for the handle only for a voice to stop her in her tracks.

"Hurry up Hanataro," Isane whined like a child.

"It's not my fault," he scolded.

Curiosity got the better of her, slowly opening the door she pocked her head inside.

Isane was sitting on a box while Hanataro leaned over her.

"Isane, Hanataro," she scared the life out of them.

"Captain," it never ceased to amaze her how everyone could speak at once.

"What are you two doing?" two adults in a secluded room.

"I walked into Isane, with a bucket of superglue," he moved away from Isane.

The girl was covered in the now dry substance, her arms stuck to her top.

"Don't try to peel it off because you will only skin Isane alive," Unohana knew the effects of superglue.

"Alright Hanataro return to work, Isane, come with me, I'll tend to you," she slipped her hands under Isane's arms and eased her to her feet.

"Sorry Isane," he ran off.

"This stuff isn't going to wash off is it," Isane stared at the floor.

"Go back to your room, I'll be there shortly. I'll get something to dissolve the glue," Isane ran off too.

Smiling now that she was alone she skipped off to find what she need.

* * *

Isane was standing in the bathroom, staring at her reflection.

"Isane," Unohana walked in without knocking.

"Did you find what you need?" Isane was a little depressed.

"Yep, we always have peanut butter," the smaller woman set a 2kg jar down on the edge of the hand basin.

"Peanut butter? Are you planning on making a sandwich," Isane turned to face the crazy lady.

"Nope, I'm going to strip you and smother you in it," the devil enjoyed smiling.

"You want to cover me in peanut butter, have you lost your mind," Isane backed away.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. The chemicals in peanut butter weaken the bonds in the glue. All I have to do is cover you in it and let it do the rest or would you rather go to the twelfth?" she already knew the answer.

"You just want a reason to cover someone in peanut butter and say it was work related at the same time," Isane grumbled.

"Who said it was work related, I just want to smother you in peanut butter," Unohana smiled widen even further.

Isane shuddered, it seemed that captain Unohana had been getting nothing but pure enjoyment out of her lately.

"First things first, I need to free you from your clothes," she grabbed a pair of scissors.

Unohana cut Isane out of her clothes, some stayed firmly attached in places. Now the fun really began.

Coating her hands in the creamy substance she set off to work.

"Where did you learn this? Did you get the sudden argue one day to cover yourself in superglue and peanut butter," Isane closed her eyes.

"Captain Kurotsuchi told me," her hands traced up Isane's back causing her to shiver.

"The closest I've come to being coated in food was when Kiyone tipped a bottle of caramel sauce on me while I slept," Isane tried to moved away from the hands wondering her skin.

"I'm sorry I missed that, I wouldn't have minded helping you clean up," Isane blushed.

Inhaling Isane felt she had to speak her mind.

"Can I have your permission to speak freely?" Isane turned to face her captain.

"You don't need to ask, it's expected that you do, that's why you're the vice-captain," she smiled at the almost edible looking girl.

"I could be imaging things but are you acting extremely perverted?" Isane was still blushing.

She couldn't stop herself, Isane had finally managed to say it.

The sound of her normally sombre captain laughing made her freeze.

"Yes, I suppose I am," she stopped what she was doing.

"You're not denying it," Isane took a step back.

"I can't help it, you're fun to pick on. You look so cute when you blush," Unohana smiled loving the way Isane was acting even more.

"That's mean," Isane pouted.

"Yes but fun, I'll try to contain myself later. I'm having too much fun at the moment," she covered Isane with another handful of peanut butter.

* * *

No one saw either of them for the better part of two hours. Given what had happened captain Unohana pardoned her from training practice.

Captain Komamura came to collect some paperwork from Isane.

"Isane don't mind me but why do you smell like peanut butter," he gave her a puzzled look.

"You don't want to know," Isane smiled awkwardly.

She would kill captain Unohana for this later.


	16. Restless

I don't own bleach, I've been tired a lot lately, so sorry if it reflects in my writing. I am arguing with the next chapter for 'Imperfection' so it might be up soon as well (just when I finish killing it for not working).

* * *

A cool breeze blew through the half opened window in Isane's room. The chill forced Isane to huddle under the thin sheets of her bed.

Isane grunted in pure frustration, she couldn't sleep but she was too tired to go back to work.

The silence allowed her mind to wander, mostly taking her back to the subject of her past. Her complete lack of progress was driving her insane.

All she knew was that Saya was not her real mother and that the captains were covering something up. The only other thing she knew was that she was hearing a creepy voice.

'Creepy,' it just loved making random appearances.

"Unless you have something to contribute stay out of this," Isane growled into the empty room.

Great, now she was talking to herself. Her first instinct was to ask captain Unohana about the voice but walking up to your captain telling her you were hearing voices was a one way trip to the funny farm.

A small knock on the door forced her out of bed.

"Who is it?" Isane shivered from the cold.

"H-H-Hanataro," his voice was shaking worse than her.

Sliding the door open Isane gave him a warm smile.

"What can I do for you Hanataro?" her tone was quite cheery despite the hour.

"I-I need some help," he whispered.

"With what?" it wasn't like him to ask for assistance.

"Y-you need to get dressed, I have to show you," he kept his eyes focused on the floor.

"Okay," she closed the door and threw her uniform back on.

Hanataro was still outside when she reopened the door.

"Lead the way," Isane was more than a little concerned about his behaviour.

He hurriedly lead the way to one of the store rooms.

"I swear it was accident," he stopped at a door.

"What was accident?" Isane slid the door open.

Inside complete mayhem had been unleased. The shelfing units had toppled over and all the supply jars were smashed into pieces.

"I'll help you clean up," Isane knew he didn't mean to destroy the room.

"Won't captain Unohana be mad? I ruined a lot of medication," Hanataro shook in fear.

He was right, nothing could be salvaged and replacement medication would take a day or two to get hold of.

"Has she ever gotten angry at you for anything? I can run interference if need be," Isane smiled stepping inside the disaster zone.

"Thank you Isane," Hanataro went to help.

They were both up until past three in the morning, shifting through the debris and separating it into disposal bins. Isane then sent in request forms and altered the work schedule so that both her and Hanataro had the morning off so they could finally get some sleep.

It took the most observant captain in the thirteen court guard 20 minutes that her dear Isane hadn't shown for work and the work schedule was different.

Thinking the poor girl had fell ill from the chilly weather, the small woman went to check on her.

Isane was sound asleep when Unohana let herself back into her room.

"Isane," her voice was calm and soothing.

she groaned, why did everyone feel the need to wake her.

"Are you not feeling well?" her soft hand rested on Isane's forehead.

"I'm alright," Isane sat up, pulling away from her prying captain.

"You are warm to the touch, you might be coming down with a fever. You shouldn't be leaving your window open," her voice was scolding.

"I'm not sick, I had to do extra work last night," Isane defended herself.

"And what were you working on Isane dear?" Unohana would get an answer.

Her mouth opened to respond but instead Isane changed her mind. Blurting such information out might not be taken so well.

"You might want to sit before I tell you," Isane moved over to give her some room.

"The only news that starts with that sentence opener is normally bad," Unohana sat beside Isane gracefully.

Isane took great displeasure in ratting her friends out especially Hanataro.

"Isane, you can just tell me, I have never lost my temper at you," her voice was soft and sweet.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Isane mumbled before inhaling.

"Alright Hanataro accidently knocked over a shelf in one of the storage rooms, destroying the most of the room and breaking everything in its path," Isane cringed waiting for her to jump up and leave.

"I assume the mess has been cleared up and new stock ordered," Unohana rested a hand on Isane's shoulder.

"Of course," she finally managed to exhale.

"Then nothing's wrong, just your slight temperature," Isane had to suppress the argue to groan in frustration.

"I'm not sick really," convincing the captain of the medical division that she was wrong was mission impossible.

"Isane, I have been the captain of the medical division for more years then I care to remember. You have a temperature," her tone left no room for argument.

Realising that it was pointless to argue against the older woman Isane surrendered.

"Then may I return to sleep?" bed rest was the best thing when you were sick.

"Of course, I will return a little later to check on you and to bring you something to eat," Unohana smiled.

"Thank you," Isane bowed her head.

"Sleep well," Unohana tucked her back in bed.

"I will," Isane closed her eyes.

Unohana watched for a minute, once sure nothing was wrong she turned to leave. Isane cracked one tired eye open, following her captains graceful actions.


	17. Whispering truth

Sorry for the long wait, I finished the chapter over two months ago, only I lost the password to my account and I finally found the paper with it on.

Please enjoy, I scraped the chapter I wrote after this because I didn't like it. I am heading into uni exams so I won't have time to work on it for a few weeks

I think I neglected Imperfection for a while so I will probably write a new chapter for it when I get a chance.

Before I can forget, I don't own bleach or any of the stars in the sky

* * *

Cold chills travelled up her spine, she was back in the middle of the horrible nightmare. Only this time she was a ghost, transparent in every way.

Once again she was in standing in the grass field, the shadows of those people were getting closer.

A cat like cry broke her focus on the shadows to closer to her. Huddled in the grass was a medium sized figure. Clutched in her arms was a torn, dirty blanket, the source of the cry.

Placing the screaming infant down, the person stood up on somewhat shaky legs.

Once again there was no moon but Isane's eyes adjusted to the darkness. The person before her was a girl. Her breast were just beginning to develop, her hips weren't defined and she was quite thin, mostly from starvation.

There was no possible way for the baby to be hers, yet the girl was still showed maternal instincts to the whiling infant.

Her clothes much like the blanket, her well worn and torn to the point where there was no warmth provided by the fabric.

Moving slowly away from the baby, the child unsheathed a Zanpakuto that had been hidden in the sleeve of her battered top.

The people in the distance responded, drawing their weapons and charging at her.

'So that's why they ran at me last time I was here' Isane mused to herself.

As the people came closer, they were no longer shadows. They were soul reapers and people she knew at that.

'Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku,' Isane saw them first.

'Captain Zaraki,' this was crazy.

Why in the world were the captains of the thirteen court guards trying to kill a child.

The squeals of the baby intensified for a minute before dying down.

'Yoruichi-san?' Isane questioned her eyes for a moment.

The ex-captain, no current captain according to the haori picked the infant up in her arms, sheltering it from the cold.

Flesh being ripped open by a Zanpakuto always gave Isane the shudders, turning back around she watched blood spray into the air.

Captain Zaraki had hacked the girl from shoulder to hip. Instead of falling she rose her own blade for an attack.

Before she had a chance, a blade pierced through her stomach. The girl thrashed around trying to remove herself from the blade, deepening her wounds.

"Stop struggling," those two words made Isane's blood run cold.

'Captain Unohana,' Isane couldn't believe it.

Her captain, the woman that never raised a hand in all the battles they had been in, stabbed a child in the back.

"I didn't strike any major organs, so you won't die quickly," she pulled Minazuki out of her belly.

The small girl collapsed to the ground, her blood flowing freely.

'Why would they kill her?' Isane felt tears run down her cheeks.

'Fear,' the voice whispered in pain.

"Unohana-san we weren't meant to kill her," Yoruichi spoke up.

"I did not," Unohana handed both Minazuki and the girl's blade to captain Ukitake.

Given the girl's starved body was small compared to her own Unohana managed to pick her up on her own.

'Look, look closely,' the voice growled dangerously.

Isane approached slowly not knowing what was really going on.

Unohana cradled the wounded girl on her hip and her head resting on her shoulder.

For the first time the girl's face was clearly shown to Isane, making her freeze in horror.

Her face was dirty and splattered in blood, but her eyes were a soft grey and her shoulder length lilac hair left no doubt. It was her.

'Truth, reality,' the voice hissed.

'No,' Isane backed away from them.

'Truth,' it screamed at her.

'There's no truth is your lies,' Isane curled up wishing to escape this never ending horror.

A blood curdling scream made her cringe even more. Taking a chance Isane looked up one last time.

Her younger self was crying, reaching for Yoruichi, no she was reaching for the infant.

'She'll be fine, no harm will come to her,' Unohana spoke softly pulling her in even closer to quieten her screams.

It was all Isane could take before her mind shut completely down.

* * *

Please Review :) My inbox is hungry and I like to keep it fed.


End file.
